The present invention relates to land based, sail or wind powered vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle which is adaptable for use with bladed runners, skis or wheels.
As leisure time has increased and individuals have become more concerned with personal health, involvement in traditional athletic activities and sports such as skiing has increased. A number of other sports have also been invented, such as skateboarding and sailboarding, to accommodate the increasing demand.
A hybrid of the latter two sports utilizes a sail powered skateboard and has found a following in locations having large expanses of sand beaches. Those vehicles generally provide a molded platform which supports an upright operator and sail. Steering is typically achieved through control of pairs of conventional skateboard wheel suspensions which include elastomer pads placed between the wheel brackets and board.
Another activity of which applicant is aware having some similarities to the present invention is the sport of ice boating. This activity, however, requires a rather elaborate assembly. Typically, an enclosed platform is provided which supports a seated operator relative to appended runners or wheels. Cable steering linkages coupled between the platform and a main mast/boom direct a sail and the bladed runners. Iceboard constructions accommodating a standing operator are shown at articles appearing at pp. 38-43 of Windsurf magazine (November, 1988). References can also be found at pp. 259-260 of Windsurfing--The Complete Guide by G. Taylor (McGraw-Hill Paperbacks, Revised Ed, 1979) to another iceboard construction and a hydrofoil construction.
To the extent Applicant is aware of other assemblies having some similarities to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,267 discloses a skateboard assembly which provides fore an aft wheeled axles that are directable via separate tilting platform sections which respond to the tilting motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,559 discloses a skateboard including a platform which provides a static rear axle and a rotatable forward platform section which directs a pair of steering wheels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,287 and 4,408,772 disclose assemblies resembling iceboats, whereby a seated operator manipulates a sail and foot or seat controlled steering linkages to direct the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,302; 4,617,871 and 4,740,000 disclose assemblies which support a sail and an upright operator who steers the assembly via a castered linkage. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,000 patent particularly discloses a stirrup containing platform. Steering is effected via a longitudinal axle coupled to the platform and fore and aft tie-rod steering linkages which are rigidly coupled to a lengthwise axle.
The present invention in contrast to the foregoing, provides an assembly having a long, stable platform which steers much like a sailboard or from the aft end of the assembly. One foot is supported at a static resiliently biased rail or platform while a second, stirrup contained foot pivots a forward platform which, in turn, is coupled to a roller bearing, turntable assembly. Forward and aft pairs of skis, wheels or runners are mounted at offsetting positive and negative caster angles to effect controlled steering at speeds in excess of 50 miles per hour.